1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map data display control apparatus and, more particularly, to a map data display control apparatus and a map data display control method for displaying a map and a program for executing the method on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, map data display control apparatus are available to display maps of various locations using map data stored in map database and the like. For example, proposals have been made to suggest car navigation apparatus which can display a moving map utilizing a vector map based on the position of a moving vehicle.
For example, proposals have been made to suggest a map rendering method for automobile navigation which allows a map represented using longitudes and latitudes to be converted into a planimetric map showing actual distances and which allows the plane map to be scrolled as the vehicle of interest moves (for example, see FIG. 1 in JP-A-03-10279 (Patent Document 1)).